Hearts and Minds
Opis Boone czujnie obserwuje rozmawiających ze sobą Shannon i Sayida. Przeszkadza mu w tym Hurley pytając, dlaczego nie przynoszą z Locke’iem od tak dawna świeżego mięsa. Boone „robi scenę” mówiąc, że polowanie na dziki nie jest proste. W retrospekcji przenosimy się do eleganckiego klubu tenisowego, gdzie widzimy Boone’a, który właśnie zakończył grę razem ze swoją przyjaciółką. Sielankę przerywa telefon od płaczącej Shannon, która prosi brata o pomoc. W tle słyszymy krzyki. Shannon mówi, że jest w Sydney i chce, żeby brat po nią przyjechał. Na plaży Boone przestrzega Sayida, żeby trzymał się z dala od jego siostry, jednak nie robi to na Sayidzie najmniejszego wrażenia. W czasie drogi przez dżunglę Locke upomina Boone’a, że nie mogą zrobić z Sayida wroga, gdyż będzie on im później potrzebny. Na informację, że ludzie zaczynają pytać o świeże mięso, Locke stwierdza, że na razie najważniejszą rzeczą jest właz i na nim muszą skoncentrować wszystkie swoje działania. W dżungli Hurley prosi Jacka o lekarską poradę, upewniając się najpierw, czy nadal obowiązuje go tajemnica zawodowa. Z powodu braku mięsa żołądek Hurleya zaczyna się ostro skarżyć... W czasie późniejszej rozmowy Jacka z Kate dziewczyna sugeruje, że być może Locke nie przynosi więcej mięsa nie bez przyczyny... co jeśli zachowuje je dla siebie? W retrospekcji widzimy Boone’a, który chce zabrać Shannon z domu jej chłopaka, Briana, ta jednak wygląda na zupełnie zaskoczoną wizytą brata. Kiedy jednak Brian odwraca się do niej plecami, Shannon odsłania na chwilę włosy, pokazując Boone’owi siniec na skroni. Przy włazie Boone stara się przekonać Locke’a, że powinni powiedzieć innym o ich znalezisku, a jeśli nie wszystkim, to przynajmniej Shannon. Locke czuje, że Shannon ma na Boone’a zbyt duży wpływ, początkowo pozostawia decyzję o poinformowaniu jej samemu Boone’owi, chwilę później jednak pozbawia go rozmyślnie przytomności, uderzając go w głowę. Kiedy Boone odzyskuje przytomność, jest przywiązany do drzewa. Siedzący przed nim Locke przygotowuje maść na otwartą ranę głowy Boone’a i pozostawia go samego mówiąc, że jeżeli będzie wystarczająco zmotywowany, zdoła się uwolnić za pomocą noża, który Locke zostawia przed związanym Boone’m. W retrospekcji Boone stara się zadenuncjować Briana na komisariacie. Nie udaje mu się to, ale w trakcie rozmowy wychodzi na jaw ważna informacja - Shannon i Boone nie są w żaden sposób połączeni więzami krwi. W przelocie widzimy szarpiącego się Sawyera, który został zgarnięty za jakieś wykroczenie. Ponieważ wizyta na komisariacie nie dała zadowalających rezultatów, Boone próbuje przekupić Briana w zamian za zostawienie Shannon w spokoju. Początkowo Brian zaprzecza twierdząc, że jego miłość nie ma ceny, lecz okazuje się to tylko zwykłym targowaniem - na końcu sam wymienia cenę 50.000 dolarów jako zupełnie satysfakcjonującą. Wyspa. W czasie pracy w ogródku Kate zauważa, że Sun reaguje na jej monolog i przez to odkrywa, że Koreanka mówi po angielsku. Sun prosi ją o nie rozpowiadanie jej tajemnicy. W międzyczasie Hurley próbuje naśladować Jina w łowieniu ryb, ale rezultaty są opłakane. Zdenerwowany porzuca to zajęcie, a wychodząc na brzeg następuje na jeża morskiego. Jin pomaga mu wydostać się na brzeg, ale stanowczo odmawia, kiedy Hurley namawia go, żeby nasikał mu na stopę w ramach uchronienia nogi od infekcji... W dżungli Boone stara się bezskutecznie wyswobodzić, kiedy nagle słyszy krzyki Shannon dochodzące z innej części dżungli. Okazuje się, że ona też jest związana, a dodatkowo sytuację pogarsza fakt, że potwór przesuwa się w ich kierunku. To sprawia, że Boone dosięga w końcu noża i uwalnia siebie, a wkrótce również Shannon, po czym oboje ukrywają się wśród bambusów. Z kolejnej retrospekcji dowiadujemy się, że Brian i Shannon oszukali Boone’a i chcieli od niego (i jego matki) wyciągnąć pieniądze. Wywiązuje się bójka pomiędzy Boone’m i Brianem, w wyniku której upokorzony i pobity Boone opuszcza dom Briana. W czasie drogi powrotnej z dżungli Boone opowiada Shannon wszystko o włazie i o tym, co robili razem z Lockiem, aby się do niego dostać. Kate stara się przekonać Sun, żeby powiedziała o swoim sekrecie Jinowi, jednak ta odmawia pytając retorycznie, czy Kate kiedykolwiek okłamała człowieka, którego kochała... W międzyczasie Charlie, spytany przez Jacka, co sądzi o Locke’u, bez zastanowienia odpowiada, że Locke jest jedyną osobą na Wyspie, której on by zaufał i powierzył swoje życie. W obozie Jin podaje zaskoczonemu Hurley’owi złowioną i doskonale przygotowaną rybę. W dżungli Boone i Shannon zostają ponownie zaatakowani przez potwora, ale tym razem Shannon nie udaje się uciec... Do pokoju hotelowego Boone’a przychodzi zapłakana Shannon mówiąc, że Brian zabrał wszystkie pieniądze i uciekł. Mówi mu, że wiedziała, że przyniesie on pieniądze, bo doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Boone jest w niej od dawna zakochany. Boone zaprzecza, jednak już po chwili namiętnie ją całuje... Następnego ranka Shannon chłodno oznajmia, że niezależnie od tego, co między nimi zaszło i co Boone do niej czuje, wszystko ma zostać „po staremu”. W dżungli Boone odnajduje zakrwawione i zmasakrowane ciało Shannon. Kiedy wraca na plażę, atakuje Locke’a za to, co zrobił. Po chwili jednak widzimy, że na ubraniu Boone’a nie ma plam krwi, co więcej, chwilę później pojawia się Shannon, gawędząc spokojnie z Sayidem. Locke przyznaje się, że maść nałożona na głowę Boone’a miała właściwości halucynogenne; Locke zrobił to celowo, aby pomóc Boone’owi wyzwolić się spod wpływu Shannon. Po ostatnim spojrzeniu skierowanym na siostrę, Boone wyrusza za Lockiem w głąb lasu... Ciekawostki * Premierową emisję odcinka oglądało ponad 22 mln ludzi w USA, co dało ABC najwiekszą oglądalność tego wieczoru spośród wszystkich stacji. * Posterunek policji, który odwiedził Boone to w rzeczywistości pusty sklep w Honolulu. Natomiast, "australijski" port, gdzie Boone spotkał się z Brianem, to Ala Wai Small Boat Harbor w Honolulu. Cytaty Sayid: Mam dla ciebie prezent. Za to, że pomogłaś mi w tłumaczeniu. Nie zdążyłem go zapakować, więc... Znalazłem je we wraku. Mnie się na nic nie przydadzą. Shannon: To mój rozmiar. Może nieco za duże, ale przez tę Wyspę puchną mi nogi. Sayid: I poznaliśmy kolejną tajemniczą siłę Wyspy. Hurley: Od jakiegoś czasu mam... poważne problemy żołądkowe. Jack: Co ostatnio jadłeś? Hurley: To, co zwykle. Banany, papaje, mango, owoce guawy, passiflory, kokosy, te dziwne owoce ze wzgórza. Słyszałem, że są dobre na trawienie, ale to bujda. Galeria Grafika:Hea1.jpg|Właz Grafika:Hea2.jpg|Boone uwięziony przez Lokc'a Grafika:Hea3.jpg|Ciało Shannon Grafika:Hea4.jpg|Shannon Żyje Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 1 ar:قلوب وعقول da:Hearts and Minds de:1.13 Gefühl und Verstand en:Hearts and Minds es:Hearts and Minds fr:1x13 he:לבבות ומחשבות it:Ragione e sentimento nl:Hearts and Minds pt:Hearts and Minds ru:Сердца и мысли